


碳酸 H2CO3

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 基尔伯特不够爱他
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)





	碳酸 H2CO3

**Author's Note:**

> 冰-果汁设定：“冰块”属性的人注定被“果汁”属性的人吸引，但是前者会融化在后者的怀抱（爱）中。

※

基尔伯特靠着墙滑坐下来，头上的血，鼻血和眼泪一起往下滴。靠左边颧骨连着左眼那一块变得高高肿起。不知是不是刺激到了泪腺，从来不哭的人眼泪流个不停。

伊万在扯着嗓子嘶吼，音量大得让基尔伯特的头更晕。“别嚎了！”他呵斥到。没有效果。  
平时两人也会陷入口角，再加上基尔伯特手上嘴上都不会留余地，一切很可能会在一刹那间爆发。还好伊万有体格压制，战局更多地转向互相威慑，最后谁再随便道个歉，和平解决。现在失控了，被结结实实地揍了一顿。上一次基尔伯特打群架被对方揍进医院，算算也是九年前。那真是，本大爷确实被宠坏了。基尔伯特自嘲。

伊万还在号叫。基尔伯特用衣袖擦擦血，扶着地面挣扎着站起来，盯着伊万看。他想知道伊万在哭喊什么。基尔伯特跟着伊万哑到听不出的话语做着口型。

“…我不知呃！道，我不知……呃！…啊啊…我不知道。”哭嚎声之间还夹杂着嗝儿，十分滑稽。  
基尔伯特一时失笑。这弱智在嚎什么？明明一切都是伊万搞砸的。

“别再哭了。你保证不哭也不打人的话，本大爷就抱你。”他说。

※

伊万离家出走了。

字面意义上的走。走过运河，走过雕塑，走过纪念碑广场，走过一楼是药铺的旅馆，走过广场，走过大学里那片林子，走过钟楼，只是走。只是走。

铁轨被铁丝网阻挡的一段，绿皮火车长长地驶过，哐哐震得脚边和铁道边的石子跃动不止，树叶纷纷落下。轮子和转弯处年久生锈的铁轨发出吱呀声。

再往前走，再往前走。还要往前走。他想。

终于到了铁丝网被钻出个洞的那一段，伊万钻过去，在铁轨上躺下。煤渣石块硌得后背发疼。

火车再也没来。他甚至打了个盹。天灰蓝灰蓝，周围很安静。  
有什么滴到他的脸上，用手一抹，白花花的，是鸟粪。真倒霉。

伊万放弃了，站起来，再次钻过铁丝网，走去公园厕所洗脸。顺便在自动售货机买了可乐。有了基尔伯特，基尔伯特离不开可乐，于是他也再离不开可乐。碳酸给舌尖带来一阵刺痛。

伊万坐在大路边长椅上。他突然就哭起来，大颗大颗的眼泪流进衣领，随着夕阳磕破，也流进夜色。

巡警挂着没开的手电筒路过，看着他拿着瓶子，说：“证件！”  
伊万涕泪横流地双手摸进口袋，他什么也没带，包括纸巾。  
待巡警看清那是可乐瓶，先嘟囔说以为是醉鬼，又问“怎么了？”

“先生，我失恋了。”伊万说。“她不肯给我她的心。”  
“常有的事。哭完了，早点回家休息。”巡警说。“我也失恋过，知道那个滋味。”他走开了。

如果说实话，那一定会节外生枝。伊万想。我说了谎，那小摩尔说谎了吗，基尔伯特说谎了吗。我会融化在基尔伯特怀里吗。什么才是真正的结合呢。  
我不想莫名奇妙地死去，也不想毫无痛苦地融化。  
我不知道，但是，我爱基尔伯特。我爱他。  
但是。

想到这里，他忍不住捂住双眼，用尽肺里所有的空气大声号叫恸哭起来。歇斯底里地，沙哑地，绝望地哭起来。一大股血流冲向上半身，他的心脏被急流拍打而作痛。

我爱基尔伯特。伊万说。我爱他。我爱他。

飞来几只鸽子在他脚边蹦跳，见这个人不愿意喂食它们，又拍拍翅膀一起飞走了。附在可乐的玻璃瓶内壁的细小气泡无声地爆裂。

※

“伊万和你怎么了？”弗朗西斯问他。  
“他想要更好的aì……唉，更好的生活。本大爷这儿可没有。”基尔伯特回答说。  
„Er möchte, dass ich ihm bessere Liebe…Lebe geben. Ich habe keine.“  
“你拿法语再跟哥哥说一遍。”弗朗西斯无奈地皱着眉。  
“怪你自己不学。”基尔伯特说。“不说了。”

※

两周前。  
伊万开着租的车去机场接基尔伯特。他能学会开车是个奇迹，基尔伯特和他自己都一致赞同。只有一件行李，但因为里面的笔电和精密仪器而最好谨慎些。  
“赛况如何？”伊万问他。  
“稳赢。”基尔伯特回答。“别说这个啦，顺路去铺子买材料，饿了，本大爷想喝汤。”  
熟悉的橱窗和运河的藤蔓栅栏在窗外流过，一片波光映入车顶。伊万重重地踩下刹车。基尔伯特被往前一颠，差点连着安全带一起砸在窗玻璃上。

“我不喜欢喝汤。”伊万说。在他手心下的方向盘胶皮吃进一层薄汗。  
“为什么突然不喜欢喝汤？”基尔伯特看着他问。  
“我不知道。”伊万说。“我不……”

基尔伯特解安全带开门下车，自己走了。店铺就在桥边，这条运河基尔伯特一向特别喜欢，愿意沿河多走几步。咖啡馆在广场上的桌椅张着阳伞，麻雀停在桥头的女性雕塑肩上。伊万的心脏跳的好吃力。

※

伊万带着摩尔在餐厅吃饭。摩尔是罗利纳提斯教授的儿子，因为听觉障碍被欺凌，再不愿去小学。离了婚的艺术史教授无从抽身，只好放他在学园里乱跑，甚至去旁听大学授课，学生们也熟知，偶尔也照看一把这个小家伙。那次伊万看见他举着沾满颜料的小手跑得匆匆忙忙，带他去洗了手，从此小东西便屁颠屁颠跟着他，即使还是有点害怕他。  
请吃饭无所谓。伊万出的两份午餐钱有一份是基尔伯特的，而基尔伯特昨天参赛去了。这也是后者偶尔要去参赛赚奖金或者打工的原因，反正基尔伯特也要靠大量工作消耗他过剩的精力。摩尔也是个孤独的孩子，伊万不在意，也不讨厌和摩尔说话。

“可以的噢。”摩尔说。  
“你说什么呀？”伊万问他。摩尔不回答，但是拿那双圆圆的眼睛盯着他。伊万再次缓慢地，清晰地说了一遍。  
摩尔皱起眉头。  
“……我是不是又自言自语了？”伊万说。“对不起，我没有意识到。”  
“可以的，人可以融化。”摩尔也慢慢地说。“我被爸爸抱起来的时候，就幸福得像是要融化了一样。”  
伊万笑了。“那叫做比喻。人不可能真的融化，让身体像冰块融化在果汁里一样真的融化掉。”  
“可以的。”摩尔坚持说。“可以的，可以的。我亲眼看到了，朋友像水一样化掉。”  
“……那样算是失踪吧。我没听过那样的消息。”不说什么鬼怪，学生失踪的话，警告邮件一定会发到每个人的邮箱里。  
“因为伊万哪里都不能去，而摩尔我哪里都可以去。”摩尔说。“我去树林玩，偶然往旁边看，就看到了。她们是很好的朋友，一定很爱彼此，所以姐姐们才会融化掉。”

伊万把喝了一半的汤放回方盘，他突然对汤没了胃口。摩尔还在慢慢地把面包撕成小块，再咀嚼咽下。光线炫目，树影翕动，下午的风送来悠远的钟声。

※

刚才洗澡的水温很舒服，浴室里蒸汽氤氲，但是他擦着头发的毛巾不吸水。他使劲擦拭。  
“_________”基尔伯特说。  
“什么，我听不见。”伊万说。他的整个脑袋都罩在这张过大的劣质白毛巾里。

“你这个白痴。”基尔伯特一把扯走毛巾。“别擦了，不如来看本大爷刚找到的这个超级好玩的帖子。”  
“我听着。”伊万用手抹了一把头发，坐到桌边，拧开基尔伯特刚拿出来的可乐。甜蜜的焦糖色液体中溢满迅速破裂的气泡，气体从瓶口发出“嗤嗤”声。

“咳咳。”基尔伯特清清嗓子。「这是从我的灵媒朋友那里听来的传闻，整理如下：本月4日的轮椅截瘫老人失踪案，两个月前的伊沃·安德里奇教授失踪案，包括这两年来许多考虑到会引发公众恐慌而尚未公之于众的许多失踪案件，究其根源与刑法…和民法都没有关系，而是由于【体质】。」

「世上有两类特殊体质的人，一旦他们相爱，与彼此真正结合，其中一方就会毫无痛苦地渐渐融化，化为一滩液体，就像冰块渐渐融进果汁里一样。于是融化的那方就算【冰块】，使前者融化的那一方就算【果汁】。」

「他们注定被彼此吸引。唯一还算明显的特征是，属于【冰块】的人可能体温较低。这是对这些失踪案唯一的解释。」

“？这就没了？”伊万问道。伊万平时体温32℃。  
“没了。”基尔伯特翻手机页面。“发帖者说是大量失踪案的唯一合理解释嘛——既然实在找不到罪魁祸首的话。”  
“人类被他人用刀捅的概率可比自行融化大多了，要编故事的话，为什么不说他们自燃了？”  
“普通人燃不起来，你这样也许可以。哈—？别露出那样的表情嘛，这是事实。”

基尔伯特·贝什米特，他的合租室友，W学园一道风景线，嘴臭脸厚言行无端，看见什么都要横插一脚，除此之外都很不错——四处乱翘的银白短发与艳丽的赤色瞳孔，锐利的眉锋，薄带肌肉的脊背和有劲的四肢，听到伊万说出“把你的舌头拔掉就好了”也不会改变的鲜明的笑容，啊啊，真是嚣张的，麻烦的，完美的恋人。伊万这么想。这些想法都源于上个月伊万才向他表白，和秘密交往至今。同年级的人都以为他俩关系恶劣至极。伊万觉得听起来很难受，但是基尔伯特觉得秘密交往更酷，没办法。

“我们不可能化为一滩液体。”他响亮地向基尔伯特宣告这结论。  
“要相信不可能。”基尔伯特也兴致勃勃。伊万不明白这样的灵异帖子里有什么在蛊惑他，这比基尔伯特平时要看的血浆片虚弱得多。

讨论终结于伊万一把塞进基尔伯特嘴里的可乐瓶，减糖可乐，基尔伯特最讨厌喝的牌子，为表抗议把瓶口咬得嘎吱嘎吱。稍微清静了，伊万想。很多时候基尔伯特吵得他头疼，然而在画室，在图书馆，他又会怀念这种无处不在的噪音。这是爱吗。他紧紧抱一下基尔伯特，旋即走开。因为下午还有课。

“本大爷要去参赛，晚上就走。”基尔伯特跟他挥别。“好自为之。”  
又是软件建模之类的技术者聚在一起。伊万想。基尔伯特的意思是，叫他好好保重，他觉得。

※

在伊万开车回家，把行李拖上楼之后，基尔伯特自己拎着纸袋回来了。  
“本大爷准备了两人份。”他边洗手边说。“你不想喝吗？”

伊万对德/国/人那样精准称出20克盐的菜谱有点不适，但是基尔伯特做菜还算味道不错。但是，不管今天肉怎样咕嘟咕嘟沸腾，锅里飘出多么鲜美的香味，他也不想喝。他不知道他为什么那么害怕汤。他不想喝。  
伊万看着基尔伯特的眼睛摇头。基尔伯特点点头，转过身去盛汤。  
餐桌就在公寓厨房边上。

但是基尔伯特拿着汤碗，从厨房晃悠到窗边，再回到客厅，边喝汤边星星点点洒了一地。

伊万低头看脚边，  
肉汤是淡红色的。  
“加了甜菜。你该爱喝了吧！本大爷真是天才。”基尔伯特得意洋洋。

即使不固定在餐桌上吃饭，基尔伯特也从来，从来都不是随性到把汤到处洒的人。伊万的胃一阵紧缩。  
“为什么？”他问。  
“什么为什么？”基尔伯特问。  
“我不知道。”伊万说。

※

吵完架殴揍基尔伯特的感觉很好……不如说是能狠狠打进实体的感觉让伊万感到安心。基尔伯特还能流出血，而不是像冰一样融化，他就足够安心了。但我自己又如何呢，伊万想，划开皮肤，里面是血是肉，还是一包莫名奇妙的液体？

他想看看，顺手在书桌前的笔筒里拿了刀片坐下来。

但是确实很难划开，外面包着液体的皮很厚，怎么都划不破……再加上他自己哭得拿刀片的右手抖个不停……好痛，好痛，能把这些液体排干就好了，他就不会融化了。被排出的液体一滴滴流下来。

基尔伯特从哪里走过来，拽住他的手腕。红眼睛静静地看着他。

伊万这时才看清楚，流出来的也只是自己的血。他感到一阵欣慰，但是随后却是巨大的耻辱……如太阳般高高挂在空中，如群星般刺眼，如尊敬的上帝般永恒永不消失的耻辱……这太巨大的耻辱让他头晕目眩，几乎不能呼吸。他没有勇气死，也没有勇气活下去，他只是求基尔伯特爱他，但他忘了那正是那种基尔伯特最鄙夷唾弃的爱……比鄙夷没有勇气地人还要鄙夷。基尔伯特不是上帝，没有上帝天空般广博的胸怀，亲爱的上帝本来也不准他自戕。

他完了。

基尔伯特的指缝间冒出血来。

伊万努力抑制住颤栗，镇定地对基尔伯特说：“小基尔……我只是想给你我的血。”  
我在撒谎。他想。但是，求你，求你饮下我的血……

基尔伯特低头看看伤口，俯身用舌舔去了一部分的血。伊万的伤口一瞬间被刺痛，就如同可乐中的碳酸那样轻轻的痛。

被绷带紧紧缠住手腕以后，基尔伯特扶他到床边睡下。“睡吧，伊万。睡吧。”他说。基尔伯特的手放在伊万博动的胸口，就像这只手将放在伊万相对于心脏的背后抱住他那样，用力地。

※

伊万在公司地下两层的酒吧遇到了基尔伯特。

基尔伯特请他了双份威士忌，不加水。伊万瞟一眼基尔伯特点的酒，大概是自由古巴，朗姆酒掺和可乐。这么多年了，小基尔还是在喝可乐，伊万自己却再不喝可乐了。那之后的早上基尔伯特就离开了他，他还是带着手腕上的伤，出乎意料地活了下来。  
细微的气泡附在凝集了纯白水雾的内壁上。

基尔伯特边聊天边和他干杯，冰块在杯子内摇出悦耳的声音。

据说这家酒吧的威士忌是特色，是从哪个世界角落的岛屿上独特的泉水酿制的。把这琥珀样漾着金光的纯正威士忌含在口里时，一个事实突然狠狠打中了伊万的后脑勺，呛得他咳得要死。基尔伯特拍拍他的背。

基尔伯特一直是左撇子，但是现在基尔伯特正用右手和他干杯。  
伊万问出了这个问题。  
虽然只是无关紧要的小事。虽然。

“不愧是本大爷的前男友。”基尔伯特说。他把左手按到伊万的左胸上。伊万的心脏跳动着，却再也无法从基尔伯特的左手传达给基尔伯特了。那手套里明显是冰冷的，塑料的材质。基尔伯特只融化到左手手肘。

“你是【果汁】，本大爷才是【冰块】。”基尔伯特说。“真的很遗憾，伊万。时至今日，我们也仍然爱着彼此。但是你为了更好的爱，把这一切错过了。耐心可以无穷无尽，真心只折消一次。本大爷倒是很感激可以因此活得更长，希望你以后也能好好地活下去，好好地爱别人。再见。”他挥挥他那只假手，叫来侍者结账，说这杯感谢的酒一定他请，伊万不准抢。  
end.


End file.
